


Twunkle Dore

by snailfee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dumbbell Door, Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, twinkle twinkle little star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailfee/pseuds/snailfee
Summary: ... Twinkle, twinkle, little star,How I wonder Albus Perce,Wulfy Brian Dumbledore...A crackfic. And... I'm not really sorry, to be honest.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Albus Dumbledore





	Twunkle Dore

**"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,"**

As a child, Albus had loved looking at the sky, wondering if falling stars were falling babies that fly into people's bellies. The moon was less interesting, as it was alone, and even if it changed every week or so - why should he care? Look at the stars, who are Orion the hunter, Taurus the poor bull and the Gemini twins! The moon is but a posh, lonely lady that has no friends. The stars also glitter, while the lamp glows like a dirty, yellow lamp.

**"How I wonder what you are,"**

He learned astrology, read books upon books of divination, read all the Greek (muggle) myths he could fit in his childish mind - and begged his father to tell him stories about stars.

**"Up above the world so high,"**

He tried flying on his father's old broom to reach the stars - and broke his arm when falling. His father was as mad as Taurus that day!

**"Like a diamond in the sky,"**

If you ever asked young Albus what his favourite Hallow was, he would always think of the Stone. He imagined it as a sparkly, star-shaped stone, which would whisper star-tales into his ear at night, about star-warriors and star-villages, ancient star-heroes with their ancient star-friends. 

**"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,"**

He stopped wishing to be an astronaut, and instead dreamed of becoming a star himself. He wore sparkly, or bright, clothes, he sung sparkly, or cheery, songs and he even made his skin and eyes twinkle.

**"How I wonder what you are."**

Even when he grew up, Albus still kept his strange (or _twinkling_ ) clothes and he sung his random (or _cheery or **twinkling**_ ) songs and his eyes twinkled as though all the stars were in his eyes, laughing their asses off at the same time as dancing capoeira at double the speed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this ever since I started reading fanfiction, and the twinkling just brought me to finally write an excerpt of the reasons behind Dumbledore's Dumbledoreness.


End file.
